


Date For Sale

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Escort Minhyun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: “I can find you a date.” Minki had told him.“How?”“I’ll hire you an escort.”





	Date For Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Date for sale - humour not included. Special offer of buy one get a lifetime supply free~~ T&C apply.

Jonghyun feels his heart thumping in his chest as the car ambles along the streets of Seoul. Minhyun sits next to him as if nothing could possibly be bothering him. Though Jonghyun guesses that that is probably true. Minhyun has probably been to events like this countless times. Unlike Jonghyun, he probably knows his way around these sorts of high class dinner parties in the same way Jonghyun knows his way around the manga section in his local library - and really, if it was up to Jonghyun, that’s exactly where he would like to be right now. But no, at the behest of his parents, he donned his monkey suit, got himself a date, and agreed to attend the annual dinner party his parents liked to hold.

Well, Jonghyun says he got himself a date, but in reality, that achievement can only really be accredited to Minki. When Jonghyun had been bemoaning his predicament to his best friend, said best friend had been on top of the whole ordeal at once.

“I can find you a date.” Minki had told him.

“How?” 

“I’ll hire you an escort.” he had stated plainly, as if it were an everyday occurrence that people hired escorts.

“Hey don’t knock it until you try it.” Minki had chided him upon seeing the disbelieving expression mixed with the skepticism clearly portrayed on his face. “I know a guy who specialises in this kind of thing, going to fancy events and that. He’ll be perfect.”

Jonghyun had argued with himself internally as Minki continued to stare at him until he gave him the green light signal to go ahead. Curse his parents’ requirement that he bring along a date regardless of whether or not he was even seeing anyone.

“It is done!” Minki had declared just a few moments later after a few quick taps on his phone. Jonghyun had not wanted to know how it was that Minki not only knew an escort, but could also get him hired so quickly. As was usually the case with Minki, it was probably best not to be too curious. 

“His name is Hwang Minhyun. He’ll be going to yours beforehand so that you can head there together.” Minki told him, though by that point Jonghyun wasn’t really paying attention anymore - more focused on working out exactly how he got himself in to these kinds of situations. 

“You’re gonna love him. I just know it.”

With Minhyun now sitting next to him in his car, he didn’t know if should be thanking Minki or not.

Jonghyun was generally nervous for these kinds of events at the best of times anyway, let alone when he had to appear calm and collected and not at all like a fool in front of perhaps one of the most put-together people he’d ever seen in his life, Hwang Minhyun. 

“Sir, we have arrived.” his driver informs him as they feel the car pull over to a stop, momentarily diverting his attention away from his thoughts about his handsome companion for the evening. 

Said handsome escort who then proceeds to reach for his hand that had been resting on his knee before giving it a squeeze. 

“Wait here for a moment. I’ll get the door for you.”

Jonghyun nods and Minhyun flashes him a quick smile then lets go of his hand to leave the car. Jonghyun feels his cheeks heating up but he has no time to do anything about it since a few seconds later, his car side door opens, revealing Minhyun smiling down at him with a hand outstretched. 

Jonghyun doesn’t want Minhyun to feel how clammy his hand had gotten but it would be rude to ignore his offer so he hesitantly brings his hand up until Minhyun’s palm is gently cradling his fingers in a loose hold. He could be mistaken but it almost looked as if Minhyun’s smile widened as he grasps Minhyun’s hand tighter for support as he clambers out of the car. 

Once out of the car, Minhyun releases his hand but Jonghyun barely has the time to lament at the loss of the contact before Minhyun is offering Jonghyun his arm. 

“Shall we?” Minhyun asks, motioning towards where Jonghyun’s parents are standing waiting for them with curious looks directed at Minhyun. 

“Might as well get this over with.” Jonghyun grumbles as he slips his hand under Minhyun’s arm and up to rest on his forearm. 

He hears Minhyun chuckle lightly at his long suffering tone. 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine. I’ll be right here should you need me.” 

It’s strange that the words of assurance from a near stranger could help him relax so much but they do. Jonghyun is by no means unacquainted with these events either but he is definitely unpractised at navigating the social aspects of these things. Knowing that he has Minhyun by his side is a great comfort even if the man’s very presence is setting his nerves on fire. 

(Though by the time Minhyun makes his fourth stupid joke quietly into Jonghyun’s ear over dinner, and by the third time that Minhyun snorts unattractively and laughs at another of Jonghyun’s dumb jokes, he’s long over his nerves.)

Halfway through the dinner party and in the middle of entertaining yet another person-he-doesn’t-know’s story about their last ski trip in The Alps, Jonghyun decides that he should most definitely be thanking Minki. 

So far, Minhyun has charmed just about everyone into having stars in their eyes every time he speaks, and not only does that mean that no-one paid any attention to Jonghyun - which was what he preferred - but it meant that Minhyun was somehow able to cut short and leave any conversation with such ease that Jonghyun could never even dream of. 

“How do you do that? Voodoo witchcraft?” Jonghyun turns to ask Minhyun. 

They’re outside and sitting on some random bench, far removed from the loudness of the ongoing dinner party. It’s a luxury that is only afforded by Minhyun’s charms. Somehow, by means unbeknownst to Jonghyun, Minhyun had gotten them away from his great aunt after only hearing about the latest antics of her second cat. Jonghyun himself had never been able to leave before at least her stories about her eighth cat. 

“Comes with practise I guess.” Minhyun shrugs as if he hadn’t just accomplished a feat that Jonghyun had been trying for literal _ years _. 

“I need to learn how to do that,” Jonghyun says offhandedly, “save myself the pain the next time one of these things come around.”

“Or…” Minhyun begins, “you could just bring me along again to do the work for you.”

Jonghyun doesn’t know how much of that Minhyun really means. No-one should want to come hear about Jonghyun’s relatives’ cats any more than he already has. 

“It would save you from having to practise and something tells me you wouldn’t enjoy that very much.” Minhyun says while lightly knocking their shoulders together.

Jonghyun huffs in agreement. 

“Give me your phone.” Minhyun suddenly says as he turns to face Jonghyun on the bench with his hand outstretched, palm facing up and waiting. 

Jonghyun just stares as Minhyun begins wiggling his fingers when Jonghyun still doesn’t move. 

It takes a few more seconds before Jonghyun actually humours his request and hands over his phone. 

Minhyun makes quick work of inputting a number in Jonghyun’s contacts before returning his phone. 

“I figured you wouldn’t have a way of getting a hold of me since your friend handled everything before, so I took the liberty of remedying that issue for you.” Minhyun explains. 

Jonghyun looks down at his phone and the new contact added under ‘Hwang Minhyun’ with a cute emoji tacked onto the end. It’s so ridiculous but at the same time, Jonghyun has already learnt that it’s also _ so _ Minhyun. 

“My personal number.” Minhyun tells him, “to make things easier than making you go through managers and the like.”

“Just call if you’re ever in need of my services again.” Minhyun continues, and for the first time that night, Minhyun’s statement comes out like a question, lacking much of the confidence he had had when dealing with everyone else.

“And if I don’t? Need your services that is.” Jonghyun asks, hoping they’re on the same page. 

“You could still give me a call,” he replies with a shrug. It seems that Minhyun hasn’t had much practise at these kinds of interactions as Jonghyun can tell he’s aiming for nonchalant but his actions come off more stiff and nervous. “And maybe we could go somewhere less stuffy, more casual you know? Less of the monkey suits would be nice too although I have to say, it does suit you well…”

Jonghyun snorts, amused. “Do you do this with all of your clients? Hand out your number, flirt with them, and try to charm them into who knows what else?”

“Nope, only you.” Minhyun declares succinctly, making Jonghyun blush.

Apparently they’re now back in Minhyun’s territory of being a sweet talking charmer.

“So what do you say? A date with me - Minhyun the normal guy and not Hwang Minhyun the escort?” Minhyun looks at him with so much hope in his eyes that it would be hard for him to say no. Not that he would want to. 

“Sure, a date with Minhyun the dork who makes awful jokes sounds lovely.” Jonghyun teases playfully. 

Minhyun splutters.

“Hey! My jokes are comedy _ gold _ I’ll have you know.”

Jonghyun loses himself to a fit of giggles as Minhyun pouts at him indignantly. Minhyun’s humour being described as ‘comedy gold’ is, in itself, comedy gold. 

It’s not long before Minhyun too breaks down into a laughing fit, unable to help himself when just the sight of Jonghyun’s smile makes him want to smile along. 

“I’ll be holding you to your word though. I’m serious about the date.” Minhyun feels the need to clarify. “I really don’t do this with just anyone.”

“Good.” Jonghyun chirps lightly, “Because I was serious too.” 

He smiles shyly at Minhyun, who reaches out and gently takes his hand into his own. 

“Best job I’ve ever worked.” Minhyun says softly. Under the dim glow of the nearby street lamp, Jonghyun can just about make out the way that Minhyun’s ears have turned a vibrant shade of red.

“As long as this isn’t all just part of the job…” Jonghyun hedges, his underlying meaning clear to the both of them.

Minhyun brings Jonghyun’s hand up to his lips and lightly presses a kiss to his knuckles as he looks Jonghyun straight in the eyes.

“Never.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while but here is something. Now to disappear off the tag and into obscurity again for who knows how long. 
> 
> Can be found elsewhere at:  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl)  
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
